


Good Times

by MariaPriest



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: It's been a little while since they've had a chance to be alone.
Relationships: Jack O'Neill/Teal'c
Kudos: 9





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> PWP to use the stargatedrabbles challenge using Mardi Gras, float, spandex, and pineapple plus a bonus phrase.

Teal'c didn't allow Jack the time to properly shut the front door. Instead, he twisted his long-time lover until his back was against the door, plastered his body against Jack's, and moved forward. The door slammed shut. “O'Neill,” he whispered in the human's ear.

Jack gulped at the hot breath filling his ear and at the particular way T said his name when he was wanting a certain type of intimacy. It was both lustful and loving, and Jack always responded positively to it. With one hand, he fumbled to lock the door. With the other, he unerringly pulled Teal'c into a wet, passionate kiss.

As usual, it was Jack who had to break the kiss; Teal'c could keep one kiss going for hours – or so it seemed, and deliciously so. “Too damn long, T,” he said in near breathlessness as T kissed his chin, then his jawline. When Teal'c began softly attacking his neck with his special, unique kisses composed of light sucks, nibbles, and licks at the same time, both of Jack's heads stood at attention. “Guhhh-ahhh! Freakin' Mardi Gras goin' on in my pants.”

The Jaffa stepped away just far enough to rid Jack of his Minnesota Golden Gophers sweatshirt and USAF T-shirt. For a long moment, they simply looked into each other's eyes that were darkened by love and desire.

“Ah, yes, the day of gluttony and debauchery that directly precedes six weeks of fasting. I do not wish to wait that long, however, until we engage in sexual intimacy once more.”

Jack caressed Teal'c's cheek with the back of his fingers. “Not to worry, T. I foresee lots of engagement this weekend. How long _has_ it been, anyway?”

“Five days, seven hours, and some minutes.”

Jack smiled at one of his lover's many talents. “Seems longer.”

“Indeed.” Teal'c placed a hand on his lover's cheek. “This reference to eating. Might this be a clue as to what you wish?”

Jack moved into Teal'c and grabbed the firm, muscular globes of T's ass, then held their pelvises together so their cocks were side by side, separated only by a few layers of clothing. He started them in another deep kiss, and their tongues took turns exploring and dominating. Eventually stopping the kiss again, he said, “Oh, yeah.”

“So it shall be.” Teal'c began working his way slowly down Jack's naked chest with his mouth and tongue, while his hands kneaded his lover's strong, lean back. He stopped when his mouth reached one of Jack's nipples. Licking the already erect tissue, he moved one hand around and began lightly rubbing and tweaking the other sensitive nipple. He asked huskily, “Do you wish me to proceed more quickly, O'Neill?”

Jack, already floating on an expanding cloud of tortuous pleasure, was gasping from the heated words spilling over his moistened nub. “No, this is good. Real good.” Jack inhaled sharply as Teal'c stepped up the pressure of his fingers and tongue. “Easy, big guy. Close to triggering me.”

Teal'c nodded so that his chin rubbed against the skin between Jack's nipples. To give O'Neill the chance to back away from release, he stood straight and said, “Participants in this festival wear costumes, do they not?” Slowly, gently, he ground his erection over Jack's from one side to the other.

Exercising massive control to dampen his need to go faster, Jack uttered, “Yeah. Colorful, crazy.” He ran his hands over Teal'c's bald head, now slick with the sweat of arousal – something that only happened this early in their lovemaking when the Jaffa was particularly excited. “For you, a body suit of royal blue spandex and a devil's mask.” The image of T in the suit fueled his desire even more. He leaned in and took a deep breath, drawing Teal'c's provocative musk deep into his brain and lungs. He kissed the thick neck a few times, which made T's grinding speed up considerably.

“I would dress you in a tightly fitting shirt made of silk the color of amethyst and pants of black leather. Our masks would match, befitting our ... connection.” Teal'c carefully unzipped his lover's jeans. Kneeling, he looked up at the face that revealed much love.

Jack took Teal'c's head in his hands. “Always.”

Eyes still on each other, Teal'c pulled Jack's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He inhaled the singular, intoxicating scent of O'Neill. Letting one side of his mouth jut up in a smile, he said, “ _Laissez_ _les_ _bon_ _temps_ _rouler_.”

Jack laughed in surprised delight that Teal'c knew that phrase but the laugh died almost as soon as it was born as his hardness was engulfed in his love's wet, fiery mouth. Knowing he would need stability, he spread his legs as wide as he could and flung his arms out until they pressed against the door and wall behind him. It was a full minute later before he could speak haltingly through the intense waves of pleasure, “How 'bout ... we do ... pineapple ... thing to-to-to-night.”

Immediately, Teal'c expressed his enthusiastic consent and approval without saying a word.

Jack breathed and thrust faster and faster at the incredible sensations his love was giving him. “Such an animal,” he murmured with teasing affection. A few minutes later, he was howling like one.

_~end~_


End file.
